


Gold Star

by agoodpersonrose



Series: A Budding Romance [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cunnilingus, Early Relationship, F/F, First Time, Friendship/Love, Identity Issues, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Stevie Budd, Lesbian Twyla Sands, New Relationship, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Top Twyla Sands, Twyla Sands' Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: “I’ve only ever been with men before,” Stevie murmurs, watching as Twyla nods in confirmation.“I kind of gathered that,” she whispers. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Series: A Budding Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Gold Star

The apartment is dark, the bed is warm, and Stevie listens as a car drives past the open window on her right. She shivers as the curtains rustle and a cool breeze of air filters through, making the bare skin of her arms and shoulders pebble where the duvet is covering her bare chest.

“So--”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Stevie interrupts Twyla before she can finish whatever sentence is about to come out of her mouth, hoping it will dissuade her enough that they can both fall asleep and pretend this whole night never happened.

But alas, that’s not Twyla. She turns on her right side, looking at Stevie with those wide-open eyes and a soft expression. “I think we _should_ talk about it.”

“I would, but I’m really tired--”

Twyla frowns and pushes herself up onto one arm to peer over Stevie at the clock on her side table. “It’s not even eight yet, so I don’t think that’s true.”

“Yeah, well, tonight kind of took all the energy out of me.”

“I see that.”

Stevie opens her mouth to argue but then closes it again, screwing her eyes shut as if the very act of not seeing will remove her from this situation. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, well if it’s not a big deal,” Twyla teases, and Stevie can’t resist opening her eyes again just to catch a glimpse of that familiar glowing smile. Twyla is still here, Stevie takes note, still in her apartment, still in her _bed._ She’s not gone anywhere, even after the disaster that just took place. “Talk to me?”

Stevie closes her eyes again and tilts her head, putting off the inevitable, until finally she mumbles. “I’ve never--”

“You’ve never what?” Twyla asks, when Stevie fails to provide an end to that sentence. “You’ve never tried oysters? You’ve never gone to taco bell? What have you never done?”

This makes Stevie open her eyes and she looks over at where Twyla is barely managing to bite down a grin. “I’m sorry, were both of those euphemisms?”

Twyla just shrugs and finally the smile breaks free of its confines.

“I’ve only ever been with men before,” Stevie murmurs, watching as Twyla nods in confirmation.

“I kind of gathered that,” she whispers. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Uh, because it’s embarrassing? Because I’m in my mid-thirties and I am only just realising this now? Because I’ve had this big dumb crush on you since middle school and have wasted half of my life swimming in the wrong pool? Because I--”

Stevie is forced to stop talking as Twyla leans over and seals her lips over hers.

When she pulls back, Stevie blinks up at her dumbly, her eyes almost crossing from how close their faces are. “Because I wanted it to be good for you?” she whispers into the air between them.

“This is good for me,” Twyla responds, and Stevie brings one hand up to trace the constellations of freckles on her shoulder. Connecting them into patterns and trying to make sense of it all. “ _You_ are what is good for me.”

“I just don’t want to mess all of this up.”

“Nothing is messed up.” When Twyla kisses her again, Stevie pushes into it, keening off the bed to keep them pressed together from head to toe. She shifts and spreads her legs, locking her ankles behind Twyla’s back to hold her close as she opens her mouth to the intrusion of tongue.

Twyla’s hands are on her hips, pressing her into the soft mattress with a gentle but immovable weight. They pull apart, and Stevie shivers again on seeing the fire in Twyla’s eyes as she blinks away a fog of desire.

“Let me make it good for you,” Twyla murmurs into her hair, and Stevie is powerless to do anything but nod helplessly and watch Twyla drag her hands down her thighs and slip between them.

“You don’t have to--”

“Shh, none of that,” Twyla stops her before she can continue, kissing her thigh and smiling up at her with that familiar look Stevie now recognises as specially for her. “You give so much to everyone, Stevie, let me give _you_ something.”

They lie there in silent for a moment before Stevie realises that Twyla is waiting for her response. She nods, and then shuts her eyes. “Okay,” she mumbles and receives another smiling kiss to the thigh as reward.

Stevie shivers as Twyla’s fingers lightly brush upwards, drifting closer and then away from where she wants them in a teasing motion. She can’t help but let out a soft sigh as finally Twyla pushes a single finger into her.

“Is this good?”

“Mhm, ‘s good,” Stevie mumbles, flopping one arm over her eyes as a second finger joins the first and they begin to move in a slow thrust, crooking just slightly and making her squirm under the confident touch.

“Is this enough, or another--”

“No- no, that’s enough, just keep doing--” Stevie makes a surprised whine as Twyla kisses her thigh again. “Just keep doing that.”

“Can I do this?” Twyla asks, kissing Stevie’s leg again and flicking out her tongue to explain her meaning.

“You don’t have to--”

“Can I?”

Stevie lets the tension drain out of her shoulders and nods, her head still against the pillow as Twyla moves repeat the tonguing motion over her clit, her other hand continuing to finger into her at a constant speed. After what might have been an hour, or perhaps only five minutes, she speeds up, fucking her fingers into Stevie with more confidence and picking up a rhythm that forces Stevie to reach out, one hand fisting in the bedsheet while the other comes to thread through Twyla's thick brown hair, her thumb rubbing slightly along the silky strands as she gasps.

“Oh! _Oh.”_

Twyla points her tongue and becomes more direct, switching between slow, teasing strokes and firmer licks until Stevie is a blabbering mess, red in the face, and trying desperately not to embarrass herself with whatever words are coming out of her mouth.

“Twyla, please--"

The orgasm, when it arrives, is almost a shock. Stevie clenches her legs as she shudders under Twyla’s mouth and hands, swearing apologies as she catches herself digging her nails into her scalp. She purposefully unclenches her hands and pets the hair at the back of Twyla’s head where she has flopped down on Stevie’s stomach as they both catch their breath.

“Well now I’m just embarrassed.”

Twyla brackets her chin on Stevie’s sternum and looks up at her with a confused expression. “Why?”

“If I knew it would feel like that a couple of years ago then I’d be-- a pussy _savant_ by now.”

Twyla opens her mouth and then closes it again, unable to keep the giggles from escaping as the pushes her forehead into the soft flesh below Stevie’s ribs, which is currently vibrating with her own silent laughter.

“I don’t know,” she murmurs when they’ve both recovered a little. “With a little practice, I’m sure we’ll get you fighting fit soon enough.”

“You reckon?”

“You have a lot of potential.”

“Mm--” Stevie trails off, looking thoughtful.

“What?” Twyla smiles as she watches the slowly shifting expression on Stevie’s face.

“Nothing, I just didn’t realise I had a mentorship kink. I’m discovering a lot about myself tonight.”

Twyla doesn’t even role her eyes as she pushes herself up the bed to lie pressed against Stevie, pecking her softly on the lips. “Maybe I should invest in some gold stars, for positive reinforcement.”

“Mhm. Talk dirty to me,” Stevie says as she smiles into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to clarify that the title has NOTHING to do with 'Gold Star Lesbian' (it's a dumb term, reducing women to their sexual experience, and as a lesbian I don't agree with it) it's referring to the end bit. Just wanted to make that clear 😂
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments! 🌈


End file.
